


Averting Boredom

by maderr



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt hates quiet nights, but luckily knows how to keep them interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Averting Boredom

Quiet nights didn't happen often, but they did happen. Sometimes it seemed even the criminal elements of the world went Fuck it, let's do Chinese food and a movie. Unfortunately, quiet nights were also boring nights. Britt couldn't stand being bored. Rule number something: Don't be bored.

Fortunately, he was well-acquainted with his old foe boredom and knew all the ways to defeat it. Coping with boredom varied wildly by situation—obviously. In this case, he was a bored superhero stuck in his beautiful, deadly car, with his beautiful, deadly partner. "So, Kato—"

"No sex in Black Beauty," Kato said before he could finish.

Britt pouted at being cut off, but never being one to actually let that stop him talking, continued as though he had never been interrupted. "We should definitely have sex in Black Beauty. Hot cars are made for hot sex, and every car I own is hot, and this is the only car—"

"No," Kato said again, tone firm.

Never being one to let that stop him either—persistence was key with Kato—Britt just kept talking. "There's no point in being a prude now, Kato. Not after you what you did in the garden, and the kitchen—"

"That was mistake."

"And the garage."

Kato said nothing.

"And poolside," Britt added for good measure.

"No sex in Black Beauty," Kato replied, a hint of petulance in his voice now.

"Fine, no sex for you in Black Beauty," Britt said. "I, however, am going to definitely fool around in this totally awesome car. I'm going to open my pants, like so, and take my cock in hand, like so—and if you had just agreed to have fun with me back here instead of being boring up there, I would be sucking you off right now but instead I'll just stroke and get myself off thinking about my mouth—" He broke off, completely immersed in his little game, stroking himself hard, not even remotely trying to be quiet, knowing just what his noises did to Kato—

He smirked as Kato's hands tightened on the wheel, watched his shoulders tense—and finally broke, locking down the car and setting whatever alarms he'd put in it last week, then clambered smoothly over the seats to join Britt in the back. He never could resist Britt's offers to suck him off. He liked Britt on his knees (or whatever, given the interesting places they found themselves fooling around and not all of those places were Britt's ideas, cause when Kato wanted some, Kato got some), liked to fist his hands in Britt's curls as he fucked Britt's mouth so hard it left his jaw aching for ages after.

Britt liked making Kato go crazy, liked making him want it so bad that Mr. Cool and Collected totally fell apart, gave orders in a broken mish mash of English and Chinese and Britt totally couldn't understand a word Kato said and loved it.

As Kato slid into the seat next to him, Britt let go of his own cock to pounce Kato, yanking him close, taking a kiss that was deep and wet and messy and awesome, seriously. Kissing Kato was better than all the other people he'd kissed combined. Even that one stripper with the tongue thing could not compare to Kato.

He pulled back as Kato yanked on his hair, licking his lips and smirking. He started to go for a second kiss, but Kato firmly ordered, "Suck."

"Bossy," Britt complained, but went along because he had suggested it and he did want it. They fumbled and twisted and shuffled until they were as comfortably arranged as they could be, spread out in a tangle of limbs in the back of the Black Beauty.

He opened Kato's pants and pulled out his cock, already hard and leaking, just begging for the attention that Britt was more than happy to give it. Shooting Kato a look, shivering at the way Kato's focused look was zeroed in on him and only him, Britt took Kato in and sucked like his life depended on it, with all the skill that spending most of his life as a reckless, shameless playboy had given him. He sucked until his jaw began to ache, saliva dripping down his chin, his own cock so hard it hurt as he wrapped a hand around it again, working himself while Kato held fast to his curls and fucked Britt's mouth as hard as they both wanted.

Kato came as quietly as ever, come hot and bitter in Britt's mouth, come dribbling out as Britt didn't quite manage to swallow all of it. He would have come noisily himself, if his mouth wasn't full of cock, but as it was he still wasn't terribly silent. He pulled off Kato's softened cock, fumbling for the handkerchief he kept somewhere in his damn jacket—

But then Kato pushed a button, because the man had a thousand and one buttons hidden in the damn car, Britt swore, and handed him a warm towel. Britt beamed at him, and quickly cleaned up. "You're the man, Kato."

In reply, Kato only rearranged them yet again, and yanked him close for lip-bruising kiss that Britt happily returned, feeling the warm leather of Kato's gloves against his neck. When they finally broke apart, he said, "It's late enough now, we could go pick on small time drug dealers for a bit, maybe beat up a couple of pimps. They've been getting kind of uppity lately."

Kato just nodded, and climbed back over the seat, turning off alarms and starting the car. Britt joined him a minute later, and chattered cheerfully about whatever banalities entered his head, because whether he was talking or sucking or yelling or kissing—whatever he was doing with his mouth, Kato enjoyed, and Britt had long ago decided that the only thing better than being a super hero was being awesome enough that even discussing his new tie was enough to make Kato smile.


End file.
